El adecuado
by Kayazarami
Summary: Iniciar una relación por despecho nunca es buena idea. Especialmente cuando la persona que querías olvidar vuelve a estar frente a ti. ¿A cuál elegirás? [Slash James/Lysander]


****Autora: ****Kayazarami

****Pareja principal: ****James Potter / Lysander Scamander

****Advertencias: ****slash (relación chico/chico) romance, drama.

****Resumen:**** Iniciar una relación por despecho nunca es buena idea. Especialmente cuando la persona que querías olvidar vuelve a estar frente a ti. ¿A cúal elegirás?

****Nota a mi AI: ****Bueno, he intentado combinar un poco tus tres peticiones en esta historia, siendo la principal la de "un slash en la tercera generación" y mezclando un poco los elementos. Quizás no te agrade, pero mi idea principal era sorprenderte un poco. No suelo leer fics de la tercera generación (mucho menos escribirlos) así que eso de "parejas comunes" ni idea, me limité a no usar las que tu mencionaste. Espero que te guste.

****Aviso: ****__Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"___ ._

****Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

****El adecuado****

__Para Nochedeinvierno13__

* * *

Volver a verlo hace que se le encoja el corazón dentro del pecho y una frialdad lo invada por completo. Se queda rígido durante unos instantes, pero saca rápidamente fuerzas de la flaqueza y desvía la vista a su acompañante, a su pareja, que ha notado su repentino cambio de actitud y le mira.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta James, preocupado.

¿Bien? ¿Cómo va a estar bien si él está allí?

Pero no puede decirlo, porque James no sabe nada y es mejor que siga siendo así.

—Sí, es que el sol pega muy fuerte —dice y la excusa suena ridícula, pero el pelirrojo se la toma en serio y le coge de la mano, sacándolo de la alegre multitud de parientes que los rodean para guiarlo hacia la destartalada casa.

Aunque no lo sabe, ese gesto amable hace que se sienta aún peor.

James no se merece a alguien como él, incapaz de involucrarse totalmente en esa relación que está a punto de llegar a los dos años y en la que entró solo para mitigar un poco el dolor, por recomendación de su estúpido hermano gemelo.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta James, sonriendole mientras le indica que tome asiento en uno de los desvencijados sofás de la sala de estar y luego se sienta a su lado. Toma su mano con la suya, con afecto.

—Sí, gracias —dice, intentando devolverle la sonrisa y consiguiendo solo una mueca.

Pero es que no estaba preparado para encontrárselo así, de frente y sin previo aviso. No cuando se supone que deberían estar separados por cientos de miles de kilómetros y un basto océano.

—¿Le pasa algo a Lys, James? —pregunta alguien y el rubio alza la cabeza para encontrarse con unos preocupados Albus y Scorpius, que se sientan cerca de ellos.

—No —se apresura a responder—. Solo me he agobiado por el calor.

Scorpius asiente, dándole la razón y poniéndose a charlar con James sobre quidditch, ya que este juega con los Chudley Cannons. Para él, estar en la Madriguera es molesto y no solo por el calor. Hay mucha gente que no está precisamente contenta de la elección de pareja del segundo hijo de los Potter, pero se cuidan mucho de decirlo (el propio Harry Potter dejó claro en una reunión previa a la primera aparición de Scorpius ante los Weasley que no toleraría ningún desprecio hacía el novio de su hijo).

Albus, en cambio, le dirige una mirada intensa de apoyo, conocedor del motivo real de su turbación, ya que ellos fueron muy amigos durante el colegio y fue su confidente cuando todo ocurrió.

Lily llega poco después, sola. Esta cursando el último año en Hogwarts y todavía no tiene novio. También aparecen su hermano Lorcan con Fred II, muertos de la risa por algo que habrán visto en la tienda de bromas del padre de Fred. Ambos trabajan allí desde que terminaron de estudiar.

Intenta charlar un poco con ellos, pero no puede evitar que su mente se pierda en los recuerdos de la única vez que estuvo con él.

Había sido una locura desde el principio. Ambos sabían que no llegaría a ninguna parte, él no quiso engañarlo prometiendole un futuro juntos. No se atrevía, con la enorme diferencia de años entre los dos.

Lysander cursaba séptimo cuando Hagrid, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se había tenido que marchar de viaje y él lo reemplazó durante medio año.

No fue amor a primera vista, pero si tuvo la mala suerte de sentirse irremisiblemente atraído desde el primer momento. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo (todavía lo tenía, de hecho) y todas las alumnas de sexto y séptimo fantaseaban con él. Era una persona muy agradable en el trato, divertido a la hora de enseñarles, con un encanto muy particular y un poco salvaje.

Terminó enamorado hasta la médula y confesándose en un arrebato estúpido en San Valentín, por medio de una carta no firmada.

Fue realmente tonto no caer en que, como su profesor, conocía su letra.

Y quedó impactado cuando se supo correspondido, con un beso ardiente dado a escondidas en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, con sus compañeros ya de regreso al castillo y él ayudando a guardar las cajas con las criaturas que habían estado estudiando ese día.

Recordaba haberse sentido morir de felicidad.

Pero, tal y como empezó, terminó

"_No puedo darte lo que quieres de mí. No puedo dárselo a nadie"_ había dicho, la única noche que compartieron juntos _"Mi vida está muy lejos de aquí, en donde tu no podrías hacer la tuya"_.

A mediados de curso Hagrid volvió y él regresó a su anterior trabajo. Lysander se quedó con el corazón destrozado, taciturno, con Lorcan y Albus prácticamente obligandolo a hacer una vida normal y a estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

No recordaba demasiado de aquellos cuatro últimos meses. Todo se había vuelto monótono y gris, hasta que James irrumpió de nuevo en su vida, al enterarse de que estaba interesado en trabajar como comentarista de quidditch, insistiendo en que hiciera la prueba para comentarista de los partidos de su equipo.

Consiguió el trabajo e intentó centrarse en el, vivir de el. Pero no era suficiente para llenar el vacío de su pecho.

Fue un beso, robado bruscamente al final de un partido muy duro en el que James se había dejado la piel para ganar, lo que hizo que su corazón reviviera.

"_Merlín, no me odies por esto"_ había susurrado James, acorralándolo en un pasillo perdido, con el uniforme empapado y lleno de barro _"No sabes cuanto hace que me gustas, Lysander"._

Le había dado una oportunidad, ante la presión de sus amigos para que lo hiciera.

Y no podía decir que estuviera arrepentido. El pelirrojo realmente lo hacía feliz. Era impulsivo y muchas veces no medía las consecuencias de sus actos, además de posesivo y celoso. Pero también era divertido, risueño y ardiente.

Una noche con James podía hacerle olvidar el más grave de sus problemas.

De hecho, había estado seguro de que lo había superado, hasta que se encontró de frente con la evidencia de lo contrario, en ese cumpleaños plagado de Weasleys que celebraban todos los años para la matriarca de la familia.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Lys? — pregunta Albus, apoyando una mano sobre su muslo para llamar su atención y trayendolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Qu...? Ah, sí —dice, distraído, pero el moreno no parece creerlo.

—Lys, ¿no será que no has...? —pero no le da tiempo a preguntar, ya que el rubio se levanta del sofá, soltándose del flojo agarre de su novio.

—Voy al baño —anuncia, caminando decidido hasta las escaleras y subiendo al segundo piso y luego al tercero.

Respira aliviado cuando está seguro de que ninguno de ellos lo sigue. Está a punto de entrar el servicio cuando la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abre y aparece él, de frente.

Se queda paralizado al momento.

—¿Lysander? —dice, con ese tono de voz ronco pero alegre que siempre usa, erizandole el vello y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—H-hola —responde, con dificultad, odiándose a si mismo por parecer tan débil.

—Cuanto tiempo, ¿eh? —comenta, sonriendo un poco—. Oí que estas saliendo con James, me alegro mucho por ti.

—Gracias —masculla, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Agacha la cabeza, cohibido, y da un paso hacía el baño, pero la mano de él en su brazo lo detiene.

Y también detiene su corazón.

—¿Eres feliz? —lo escucha preguntar y parece un poco más serio de lo que acostumbra a ser, pero Lysander no puede estar seguro y definitivamente no lo mirará para comprobarlo.

—Supongo —responde secamente, dando un tirón a su brazo y metiéndose en el baño con el corazón a mil por hora.

Una vez dentro, se mira al espejo.

Morgana bendita, está llorando. ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Y por qué es incapaz de parar de hacerlo? Está con James y eso es suficiente. Él es cálido, simpático y amoroso. Llevan dos años saliendo juntos y uno viviendo juntos. Sabe que lo quiere, que lo quiere mucho.

Pero...es difícil olvidar el primer amor. Sobre todo si terminó prácticamente antes de empezar.

Se seca los ojos con las manos y se moja la cara y un poco el pelo. El agua fría le ayuda a recuperar un poco la calma.

Espera diez minutos, contando los segundos mentalmente, y sale del servicio.

Mala idea, porque él sigue ahí, esperándolo.

—Lo siento, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerte esa pregunta —se disculpa.

—No pasa nada —responde, intentando pasar por su lado y llegar a la escalera, porque no quiere oír ni una sola palabra más. Pero no llega a alcanzarla, porque retiene su brazo nuevamente.

—Hice lo correcto, Lysander —lo escucha decir, negándose a mirarlo a la cara—. No quería hacerte daño, pero fue lo mejor. Para los dos. Nadie lo hubiera aceptado y tú no hubieras sido feliz a mi lado, lejos de todos a los que quieres.

—No, Charlie —niega, soltándose el brazo y encarandolo—. Hiciste lo mejor para ti —y se arma de valor para decir todo lo que le ha carcomido por dentro durante tres años—. Simplemente me tuviste y te fuiste de vuelta con tus dragones, a hacer la vida que siempre has hecho, libre y sin ataduras.

Charlie niega con la cabeza, con expresión decidida.

—No fue así. Me gustabas mucho, ¿sabes? Pero no quería arruinar tu vida —se acerca y le sonríe, un poco triste, haciendo que su corazón palpite de dolor—. Con James no tienes ninguno de los problemas que hubieras tenido conmigo.

—Eres idiota —masculla y odia como le tiembla la voz. Pero es que no quiere oír nada de eso, no quiere saberlo—. Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, cualquiera, con tal de estar contigo. Porque estaba tan enamorado de ti... —acaba, sin poder contener las lágrimas, sintiéndose de nuevo un niñato de diecisiete años en lugar del hombre de veinte que se supone que es.

—Lysander... —murmura Charlie, acercándose a él. Acercándose demasiado, hasta que no hay distancia entre los dos y sus labios se encuentran.

Pero no es como recordaba. No hay fuego, no hay pasión. Quizás es porque no está profundizando el beso. O porque, de repente, su pecho se ha llenado de plomo y se aparta bruscamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Es incapaz de decirle nada, solo puede salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

No está pensando. No sabe que va a hacer cuando llegue al primer piso, ni como mirará a James a los ojos.

Cuando llega al segundo piso, repentinamente unos brazos lo rodean y se encuentra siendo arrastrado en cuestión de segundos hasta una de las habitaciones.

Todo lo que le da tiempo a procesar es que la puerta se cierra de golpe y tiene delante de sus narices los ojos marrones de James, que lo sostiene contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Entra en pánico al entender que debe haber escuchado toda la conversación con Charlie.

—Yo... James, yo no quería... —empieza, intentando explicarse, pero un beso feroz cae sobre sus labios, acallandolo.

James lo muerde, lo devora, ataca su boca sin piedad. No le deja respirar, lo aprieta contra él hasta que no queda ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos y, cuando al fin separa sus bocas, Lysander está jadeando.

Su novio lo mira fijamente, con una seriedad poco acostumbrada que lo asusta un poco.

—Ya lo sabía —dice.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo que pasó entre Charlie y yo?

El moreno asiente. Sus cuerpos continúan pegados el uno al otro y Lysander empieza a sentirse acalorado por el contacto y agobiado por la situación. Le cuesta centrarse en la conversación.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Más de una vez has murmurado su nombre en sueños. Le pregunté a Albus y me lo contó, haciéndome jurar que nunca te diría que lo sabía —explica, bastante tranquilo, pero todavía muy serio—. Nunca me importó. Siempre pensé que era cosa del pasado.

—Yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Lys —corta James, apretando el agarre sobre su cintura—. Yo lo sabía, desde casi el principio. Aún y así quise estar contigo —deja caer su pelirroja cabeza en el hombro del rubio—. Me gustabas desde poco antes de dejar Hogwarts. Siempre te veía tan tranquilo y amable, nunca te enfadabas por nada. Eras tan diferente a mí que no podía dejar de mirarte. Cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, me sentí muy feliz. Estos dos años a tu lado han sido geniales.

—¿No me odias? —pregunta Lysander, con voz ahogada.

—No. ¿Y tú a mí?

El rubio niega con la cabeza y alza los dos brazos, correspondiendo por fin el abrazo que está recibiendo.

—Lys, te quiero —murmura James, prácticamente en su oído.

El corazón le salta en el pecho ante la confesión, porque el moreno nunca se lo ha dicho. Nunca ha hecho falta, porque sus gestos, sus miradas, todo siempre lo ha indicado. Y Lysander siempre se ha sentido aliviado de que no lo dijera, para así no tener que responder.

Y ahora... Ahora esa confesión le remueve las tripas y no sabe que decir. No tiene ni idea. Pero tampoco hace falta, porque James le rompe un poco el corazón con sus siguientes palabras.

—Te quiero, así que quiero que seas feliz —susurra, la cabeza aún sobre su hombro, los cuerpos aún unidos en un abrazo cerrado—. Y si tu felicidad está con Charlie, entonces quiero que vayas a por él.

Se quiebra. Se rompe. Se hace pedazos.

James es calor en invierno y el infierno en verano. James es terco, obstinado, cabeza hueca y testarudo. James siempre recuerda su aniversario y lo lleva a cenar a algún lugar especial. James siempre ha sabido que no estaba enamorado de él y, de todas formas, ha estado a su lado, conformándose con lo poco que podía darle.

Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos y se aferra a él, apretando la tela de su camisa entre los puños.

—Idiota —solloza, llorando—. Eres tan idiota... Como puedes...Como puedes decirme eso, estúpido... Yo, yo... Merlín, James, eres un imbécil, pero te quiero. No sabes cuanto te quiero —confiesa, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su novio se tensa—. Siempre he pensado que seguía enamorado de Charlie, pero ahora sé que no es así. Me he dado cuenta cuando me ha besado, porque solo he sentido angustia de saber que no eras tú.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta el moreno, contra la tela de su camisa, la cabeza aún en su hombro—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Te quiero —repite, mientras James alza el rostro y sus miradas se encuentran.

La expresión esperanzada de su novio lo aturde, le golpea como si se tratara de una bofetada. No se lo merece. No merece dudar, sufrir. James siempre lo ha dado todo por él, así que se acerca a sus labios y los besa suavemente.

Su novio profundiza el beso casi enseguida, envolviéndolo con todo su cuerpo.

No sabe cuando tiempo pasan así, besándose, comiéndose, bebiendo el uno de los labios del otro, pero solo se separan cuando alguien golpea insistentemente la puerta.

—¿James, Lys, estáis ahí? Van a sacar la tarta y ya sabes como se pondrá papa si no estáis presentes, James —escuchan decir a Albus. Además, oyen una risita maliciosa, que indica que Scorpius también esta fuera.

—Ya vamos —dice James, alto y claro, antes de mirarlo.

Alza una mano hasta su cara y le seca las lágrimas que quedan. Lysander sonríe ante el gesto.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta y el moreno asiente.

Salen cogidos de la mano, sin decir palabra. Albus y Scorpius los miran, pero tampoco les preguntan nada, se limitan a seguirlos escaleras abajo.

En el salón, Lysander descubre a Charlie hablando con su hermano Percy sobre la importación de escamas de dragones o algo así.

Se miran un instante. Lysander le sonríe, apretando la mano de James.

Charlie parece entender y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Lo último que alcanza a pensar antes de salir de nuevo al jardín con su novio, es que está exactamente donde quiere y con quien quiere estar. Porque James es el adecuado para él, de eso está seguro.

**Fin**


End file.
